Akuma No Konoha!
by Ogihci8
Summary: 1 year before Naruto’s graduation at the Konoha Ninja Academy. Naruto is treated terribly by the civilians and jounin’s of Konoha for harboring the Kyuubi inside him. Naruto reaches out for someone to help but no-ones there. Or is there?
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

**Akuma no Konoha!**

_Description: Akuma no Konoha is placed a 1 year before Naruto's graduation at the Konoha Ninja Academy. Naruto is treated terribly by the civilians and jounin's of Konoha for harboring the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside him. Naruto is hated and shunned from the Konoha society and just wants to be liked for a change. Naruto is on the verge of insanity, Naruto reaches out for someone to help him, but no-one is there to help. Or is there?_

Side Note: Akuma No Konoha! Means Demon Of Konoha! In English.

* * *

In Konoha, Naruto was walking to Ichiraku's Ramen to get some ramen. As Naruto was walking to Ichiraku's he was soon confronted by a gang of Konoha's civilians who were with a single jounin.

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Check it out! It's the _Freak!_" Said a civilian.

" What-What do you want?" Asked Naruto.

"Your life!" said the jounin as he attacked Naruto.

The jounin performed a shadow clone to charge at Naruto. The clone threw a kunai at Naruto. As he dodged it the original came from behind Naruto and kicked him into the air. The jounin pulled out his katana and slashed Naruto in his chest as he was slammed down to the ground by the jounin's katana.

"Let's leave, this _demon_ isn't as strong as it's said to be." Said the jounin.

The gang left and laughed as they saw Naruto's weak display of fighting. Naruto laid there on the ground and began to cry.

"Why?" Thought Naruto. "Why does everyone hate me?"

"**Because they do." **A deep, and mysterious voice said. "**They hate you because you harbor me.**"

"Who's there?" said Naruto. "Please don't hurt me again."

"**I can't. If you get hurt, I get hurt. If you die, I die."** Responded the voice.

"Who are you?" said Naruto. "Please show yourself, I want someone to be my friend. Please."

"**I can't show you where I am, but if you want to know where I am then concentrate your chakra all to your head. But do it in a place where you will not be seen by anyone.**" Said the voice.

Naruto crawled into an alley near him and laid against the wall to his right. He formed a hand seal and focused all of his chakra to his head. Almost instantaneously Naruto was in a place that looked like a sewer.

"**Follow my voice. It will guide you to me.**" Said the voice.

Naruto followed the voice as it led him to some sort of cage. Inside the cage was pitch black; it seemed as if nothing was there. But soon two eyes appeared to open inside of the cage with a red glare to them.

"Is that you?" said Naruto.

"**Yes, it is me. I am the Kyuubi no kitsune. Also the reason everyone hates you.**" Said the Kyuubi.

"Well, please protect me." Said Naruto.

"**I will.**" Said the Kyuubi. "**But I'll only be able to protect you when you're in dire situations. I will train you to the fullest. That way you can protect yourself.**"

Naruto regained his consciousness in the real world, only to find himself in the hospital.

"What the hell am I doing here?" thought Naruto as he saw Hinata at the side of the bed, sound asleep. "Oh she took me here. How nice of her."

"Hinata, did you take me here?" asked Naruto as he woke up Hinata.

"y-y-yes, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata shyly.

"Thank you." Said Naruto as he gave a smile to Hinata as she began to blush.

"**Who's this chick?**" Kyuubi thought to Naruto.

"She's a friend." Thought Naruto to Kyuubi.

"**She seems nice, take care of her. Now Naruto let's get training.**" Said Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi injected some of his chakra into Naruto so that he would be able to get the adrenaline rush from the chakra. Naruto shot up out of his bed and opened the window.

"Bye Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto as he leaped out of the window

* * * * * *

"Kyuubi, why can I jump out from windows now? I never had the strength to do that before." Asked Naruto

"**Because you have my chakra injected into you. It gives you 10times your normal strength. Oh and call me Kyu from now on, I prefer it better.**" Said Kyuubi.

"Okay?" said Naruto. "But Kyu, how are we gonna train if you aren't here to physically train me?"

"**Don't worry, I've already got a plan.**" Said the Kyuubi.

* * * * * *

Minutes passed by as Naruto arrived at the open training grounds.

"So Kyu, can you tell me how we are gonna train without you here?" asked Naruto.

"**Just do as I tell you.**" Said the Kyuubi. "**Now form these hand seals.**"

Naruto was surprised to see that pictures of hand seals formed in his mind. He began to do them and a cloud of smoke appeared in front of him. A figure was soon visible to Naruto and right before him stood a man who had black hair with some red and orange strands in it. He had slits in his eyes which looked like a foxes. His hands were in a claw-like position, and he had 3 whiskers on each side of his face.

"**Hey Naruto, guess who?**" The man said with a smile.

"Kyu?" Said Naruto.

"**You bet!**" Kyuubi said with a smile.

"**Now Naruto, for your first lesson. Chakra control and natured chakra!**" Kyuubi said with a smile.

"Natured chakra?" Naruto asked questionably.

"**Yeah haven't you seen people use fire styled jutsu or water style jutsu, etc?**" Kyuubi asked.

"Well yeah, Sasuke Uchiha uses fire-styled jutsu's a lot." Said Naruto.

"**Uchiha? So there are still some survivors.**" Kyuubi said. "**But anyways you noticed that this Uchiha Sasuke uses fire styled jutsu's, correct?**" Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto said.

"**The Uchiha clan has been known to use fire-styled jutsu, it's in their bloodline trait.**" Kyuubi explained. "**Now let's find out the nature of your chakra.**"

"How are we going to do that?" asked Naruto.

"**Here, take this paper. It has been fed with chakra since it was a tree.**" Kyuubi said as he gave the paper to Naruto. "**Inject the paper with some of your chakra and it will show the nature of your chakra.**"

Naruto injected the paper with his chakra and the paper crumpled, sliced, burnt, started to get wet, and crumbled.

"**Naruto… It seems you have all of the chakra natures.**" Kyuubi explained. "**Now let's begin with your training. Your elemental training.**"

"**He has the wind nature and water nature by himself, and he inherited the fire and earth nature from me. But where did he get the lightning?**" Kyuubi thought to himself as he realized something. He had realized that Naruto looked like the person who had sealed him in Naruto, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

"**Naruto? Did you know who your father was?**" Asked Kyuubi.

"No, unfortunately. Why do you ask?" said Naruto.

"**Just wondering.**" Said Kyuubi. "**Naruto, I'm going to teach you two legendary jutsu's that will definitely protect those you care-**"

"I don't care for anyone, everyone has treated me terribly. They hate me, I hate them." Said Naruto as he cut off the Kyuubi's sentence.

"**Naruto… In order to grow and get stronger you must have someone you care for. That way the urge to protect them grows on you and helps you get stronger and protect that person.**" Kyuubi said. "**Don't take anything for granted, Naruto. Now get ready you're about to learn the Rasengan, Hiraishin, and I'll try to teach you how to control my chakra for your own use in desperate situations.**"

* * * * * *

Days that felt like months past by as Naruto was training with Kyuubi, as the other kids played with their friends. The day had finally come. The day Naruto had been waiting for. The start of the new year at the ninja academy. With Naruto's new found power, he felt like he was on top of the world.

"Welcome back students!" exclaimed Iruka.

"Welcome back Iruka-sensei!" The students exclaimed back.

"Today we will be putting each student into groups!" Iruka said.

Minutes passed as Iruka sorted the teams, until it came to Naruto's team.

"Team 17! Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura Haruno! Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka exclaimed as he began to sort the other teams together.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke got up and met each other in the corner where they could talk.

"So you loser's are on my team?" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"I wouldn't be talking Uchiha. Don't underestimate me. You'll surely regret it." Naruto said profoundly. "Now let's meet our team captain."

* * * * * *

This was the first chapter of Akuma no Konoha! I hoped you liked it. Please rate on it. I want more reviews on it than my other story Darkest Of Days.


	2. Chapter 2 Kakashi!

**Akuma no Konoha!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else affiliated with it. Except this story. This story I PWN! :p_

_Minutes passed as Iruka sorted the teams, until it came to Naruto's team._

"_Team 17! Sasuke Uchiha! Sakura Haruno! Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka exclaimed as he began to sort the other teams together._

_Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke got up and met each other in the corner where they could talk._

"_So you loser's are on my team?" Sasuke said arrogantly._

"_I wouldn't be talking Uchiha. Don't underestimate me. You'll surely regret it." Naruto said profoundly. "Now let's meet our team captain."_

* * * * * *

Minutes and minutes passed by as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura waited to meet their new team leader.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Exclaimed Sakura and Sasuke.

"**He's around here somewhere, I can sense his chakra.**" Said Kyuubi.

"Show me where he is." Said Naruto to Kyuubi.

"**He's right around the corner hiding, he's waiting for one of you to notice him.**" Explained Kyuubi.

Naruto formed a hand seal and a cloud of smoke appeared before him. As the cloud faded another Naruto was standing beside the original Naruto.

"Check if he's there." Commanded the original Naruto to the clone.

The clone punched the wall and the team leader was revealed.

"Good job, you actually noticed me." The team leader said.

"Obviously, you're not serious enough." Naruto's clone said.

"Oh really?" The team leader said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto's clone.

"Yeah, explain why I'm behind you." Naruto's clone said as the real Naruto came with a kunai to the leaders neck. "See? Not serious enough."

"What the hell? Since when was Naruto like this?" Sasuke thought.

"Well since you're our team leader lets hurry up and do missions." Naruto said.

"First we are going to train to truly see if you are worth being a genin." Said the leader. "But first I'm Kakashi Hatake. What are you're names?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno."

"So we have the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, and the last Uchiha clan member? This could get interesting." Thought Kakashi.

"Now meet up with me at the training grounds." Said Kakashi as he disappeared in a ball of smoke.

* * * * * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went to the training grounds, hoping to see Kakashi but little did they know. He was late. They waited an hour for Kakashi to show up, and soon after an hour he arrived.

"Ah, right on time!" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Right on time? We've been waiting here for an hour!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh? Looks like my watch has the wrong time." Said Kakashi.

"Whatever let's get training now." Said Sasuke.

"Fine." Said Kakashi. "Here I have two bells for you. You must get them, the one that doesn't get them does not pass this test."

"Let's do this!" Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke rushed at Kakashi as Naruto stayed back with Sakura. Sasuke kicked Kakashi and Kakashi dodged it. Kakashi jumped away to maintain distance between Sasuke. Sasuke made some hand seals and pulsated chakra through his hands.

"Katon; Goukakyuu no jutsu!" exclaimed Sasuke as a great ball of fire appeared from his mouth and shot at Kakashi.

"What the hell? A genin cannot have that much chakra to even use this jutsu!" Kakashi thought.

The fire was very close to Kakashi but the fire faded. Only to reveal Naruto with a charged Rasengan.

"That Jutsu! How is he able to do that?" Thought Kakashi.

"Rasengan!" exclaimed Naruto as he hit Kakashi but he had found out that it was a clone.

The clone's experience had filled into the original Kakashi who was hiding in a tree.

"So these two can use high-leveled jutsu?" Kakashi thought. "Amazing… for a genin."

As Kakashi watched the trio he soon realized that there was a katana to his throat, and the wielder was none other than Naruto.

"I told you to get serious, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"Fine, I will." Kakashi as he disappeared from Naruto's sight.

Naruto followed Kakashi's scent and followed him to an open field, separate from Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi lifted his hand above his left eye that was covered by his Konoha headband. He lifted the headband from his eye and revealed some sort of red eye with three red dots on them.

"What is that, Kyu?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi in his head.

"**That is the Sharingan.**" Kyuubi said. "**Whatever, you can take him. Just use my chakra.**"

Naruto sat down and formed a hand seal, Kakashi stood there wondering what move would he do next, he was predicting every single thing a genin could do. Naruto sat in the same position for 1minute; he was soon surrounded by a red chakra on his hands and feet, and an almost invisible red chakra tail appeared behind him.

Before Kakashi could blink, Naruto was gone.

"Where the hell did he go?" exclaimed Kakashi.

"Right here!" said Naruto as he slashed Kakashi with one of his claws.

"Crap!" Kakashi thought as he was swept away by Naruto's attack.

"Come on get serious!" Naruto exclaimed as he suddenly appeared behind Kakashi, ready to give another attack.

"Fine!" said Kakashi as he stabbed Naruto's left arm with a kunai knife. "Attack me with your strongest attack! I'll see if you're truly a genin or even higher."

"Kyu, can I use _it_?" Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"**Go ahead, but don't kill him.**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto and Kakashi each gathered chakra throughout their entire bodies to prepare for the jutsu.

Kakashi finished gathering his chakra and made hand seals that were so fast they were not visible to the naked eye.

"Raitoninguejjihenkan!" Exclaimed Kakashi as his left and right arm were covered entirely with blue lightning.

Naruto also finished gathering chakra as he was soon surrounded by a black chakra orb. Naruto broke out of the dark chakra and had a different appearance. An appearance as if he'd been to hell and back. His eyes were red and had a black slit in between it, his hands were claws, his hair was very long and turned red and black, his teeth became fangs, and he had 9 black tails.

"**Jōshō wa, kurai akuma no kitsune!**" Naruto exclaimed with his new demonic appearance.

"So this child has already learned how to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra into his body?" Kakashi thought.

"**Yes I have.**" Said Naruto.

"Is he reading my mind?" thought Kakashi.

"**Yes, I am. I also know what you're next move will be.**" Naruto said with a grin.

"Well then, let's fight." Kakashi said as he charged at Naruto with a speed so fast he was almost invisible.

"**You're fast Kakashi-sensei…**" Naruto said as he disappeared.

"What the hell? He's faster than me? Even my sharingan can't see him!" said Kakashi.

"**But not fast enough.**" Naruto said as he appeared from the sky and struck the ground which caused the ground to shatter and create a huge mushroom cloud made up of dark chakra.

* * * * * *

Naruto stood there as he was looking down upon Kakashi who was unconscious.

"**I better release the jutsu now.**" Naruto said as the dark chakra moved into the air and caused everything it touched to die.

"**Naruto, take him back to the hospital.**" Kyuubi said.

"Shit…" Naruto said.

"**What is it?**" Kyuubi asked.

"I broke the bells I was supposed to get." Naruto said.

* * * * * *

Kakashi woke up to find himself in the hospital bed.

"Why do I always end up here when I get knocked out?" Kakashi thought.

"Are you ok, Kakashi-sensei?" said Sakura who was accompanied by Sasuke.

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi groaned.

"Right here." Naruto said as he was sticking to the ceiling with chakra.

"Oh so you can do that too? I'm not surprised by your skill level, Naruto." Kakashi said as he had a smile which was unseen due to the cover over his mouth.

"Was Naruto the one that did this to you, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, he did." Kakashi answered.

"I'm surprised that a weakling like him can actually defeat you." Sasuke said. "This must mean I'm stronger than you too, Kakashi-sensei."

"_Don't underestimate him, _Sasuke." Kakashi said. "He's stronger than he looks."

"Fine." Sasuke said arrogantly. "But I doubt he's stronger than me. After all I am an Uchiha, so therefore I must be stronger than him."

"**Don't be so arrogant you brat.**" A voice said.

"Who's there, who said that?" exclaimed Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, all but Naruto.

"**Take a look behind Naruto, I'm his guardian. The Kyuubi No Kitsune.**" Kyuubi said as a man from the shadows appeared out of nowhere.

"Kyuubi!" Kakashi exclaimed as he jumped out of the hospital bed with a kunai prepared.

"**Do not be afraid Kakashi, I mean you no harm. Why do you think you're not dead? It's because I told Naruto to go easy on you.**" Kyuubi explained.

"You mean he's even stronger?" Kakashi said as he was surprised.

"**Correct.**" Kyuubi said.

"Wow, just what is with this kid?" Kakashi thought.

"**A lot of things.**" Kyuubi said. "**And yes, I am reading your mind.**"

"**Oh, and you. The Uchiha brat, do not get Naruto pissed off.**" Kyuubi warned.

* * * * * *

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura left the hospital after an hour, and Kyuubi returned inside Naruto's body.

"Naruto. Just how strong are you?" Sasuke thought.

Far off in the distance were two men in black robes with red clouds on them. They were watching Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, eh? He looks weak." A man with blue hair said.

"He's probably a lot stronger than he looks. Kisame-san." The black haired man said.

"You might be right. Itachi-san." Kisame said. "Now let's get him."

"Fine." Itachi said as he and Kisame leaped into the air and landed 20ft away from Naruto.

"It's time to die, brat." Kisame said.

"**Naruto, we're being followed.**"

* * *

This is the second chapter of Akuma No Konoha. It's a lot longer than the first chapter and that's because ive seriously been working on it for 7 hours, while I've been brainstorming. But anyways please review it and I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will probably be out tomorrow, Friday, January 15th,2010. The next chapter will focus mainly on Naruto, Itachi, Kisame and Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3 AMBUSH!

**Akuma no Konoha!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else affiliated with it. Except this story. This story I PWN! :p_

"_Naruto Uzumaki, eh? He looks weak." A man with blue hair said._

"_He's probably a lot stronger than he looks. Kisame-san." The black haired man said._

"_You might be right. Itachi-san." Kisame said. "Now let's get him."_

"_Fine." Itachi said as he and Kisame leaped into the air and landed 20ft away from Naruto._

"_It's time to die, brat." Kisame said._

"_**Naruto, we're being followed.**__"_

* * * * * *

"What by who?" Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"**I don't know, but this chakra seems **_**familiar**_**. It seems like Sasuke's.**" Kyuubi said.

"If it's just Sasuke then I have nothing to worry about." Naruto said. "He's so weak I could defeat him with one hand."

Itachi and Kisame leaped into the air, blocking the moons light. Itachi and Kisame landed right in front of Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. What a weak looking child." Kisame said as he pulled out his sword, Samehada and swung it with massive force. "Now die!"

Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind Kisame with a katana filled with visible sharp red chakra.

"Gigigigigigi!" Samehada panicked due to the sudden change of intense chakra.

Naruto swung his katana at Kisame's Samehada, but he had disappeared again and reappeared behind Kisame in order to slice him. As Naruto was behind Kisame he was soon grabbed by a hand. Itachi's hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Die." Itachi said as he stared deeply into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto was caught, he was in a world where everything was black and white while the sky was red.

"**Tsukyomi… No doubt, this is Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's brother.**" Kyuubi thought. "**Naruto you're in a Genjutsu. Don't worry I'll break you out of it.**"

"That… **Won't work!**" Naruto exclaimed as he punched Itachi with a fist full of Kyuubi's chakra.

"What the hell? How are you able to break out of my Tsukyomi?" Itachi asked.

"Genjutsu will not affect a jinchuuriki…" Naruto said.

"**That can control their bijuu.**" Kyuubi said as he appeared right behind Naruto in his human form.

Itachi and Kisame were surprised to see that the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune was accompanying Naruto, a boy who they thought to be very weak. While Kisame's Samehada practically went insane due to all the chakra the Kyuubi had.

"**Naruto. Let's do it.**" Kyuubi said as he and Naruto formed very quick hand seals.

"Akuma ningen no ketsugō ;jōshō geraku!" Naruto exclaimed as he was covered by a black chakra orb that transformed him into a beast with black fur and humongous claws and 9 black and red tails.

"**Akuma ningen no ketsugō ;jōshō geraku!**" Kyuubi exclaimed as he was covered by a black and silver orb that transformed him into a being with radiant red eyes with slits going down them, he had black fur just like Naruto but had 9 black and silver tails.

"**Naruto… Use it, use our **_**technique**_**.**" Kyuubi said as he and Naruto smiled.

Kyuubi walked beside Naruto and put his hands in the air with Naruto. They each pumped chakra into their hands as a ball of black chakra appeared in their hands. The two balls of chakra got bigger and bigger until they each merged with each other. All around them the grounds shook, the air twisted, and water rose, fire engulfed the ball, and lightning surrounded their bodies.

"**Eien no yami rasenmaru!**" Naruto and Kyuubi exclaimed in unison as they crashed the ball of darkness into Itachi and Kisame, which created a ripple in the night sky due to its ominous power.

"**They're done for Naruto, let's go.**" Kyuubi said.

"We're not…" Itachi said as he had Susano'o around him.

"… Done yet…" Kisame said faintly as he was on the verge of dying.

Kisame dropped Samehada due to lack of strength.

"Never mind… We're done for. Let's go Itachi-san." Kisame said as Itachi nodded.

Kisame and Itachi left but Kisame had left Samehada since he was too weak to retrieve it.

Naruto and Kyuubi released their jutsu and Kyuubi returned inside Naruto. Naruto quickly realized Samehada on the ground, and tried to retrieve it, only to be cut by one needle from Samehada. It seemed as if Samehada was _testing_ Naruto, and somehow he passed. Samehada was overjoyed by Naruto's strong chakra and it chose to accept him.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked.

"**I don't know, but it seems to like you.**" Kyuubi said.

"How could it like me? It's a sword!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**It's a **_**living**_** sword that has been implanted with chakra so that it has a free-will of its own.**" Kyuubi explained.

"Oh I see, but anyways it's coming with us now." Naruto said.

"Gigigigigigi!" Samehada gargled, or spoke, or whatever it could do.

* * * * * *

Naruto returned back home after the fight without a single injury on his body except for Samehada's cut.

"Time to get some sleep, eh Kyu?" Naruto said.

"**Yeah, we better get some rest.**"

* * * * * *

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office…

"Hokage-same! There is a huge crater just outside of the hospital, we believe that there was a fight there between two our four ninja! They must be extremely strong to do this much damage to the landscape!" A chuunin scout informed.

"Well done, I will investigate this personally." The Hokage said.

* * * * * *

The Hokage left his office to go to the site. Minutes passed as the Hokage left his office to go to the site near the hospital. As he arrived he noticed it, the huge crater made by Naruto and Kyuubi.

"What could've possibly happened here?" He thought.

As the Hokage was at the crater, Naruto was still asleep but Kyuubi was wide awake, making sure nobody had tried to attack Naruto while he was asleep. Kyuubi focused his chakra to form a body outside of Naruto. A cloud of smoke formed and Kyuubi's human body appeared. Kyuubi's human body went outside to check up on Kakashi as he was still in the hospital.

* * * * * *

As Kyuubi arrived near the hospital, he noticed that the Hokage was at the crater that he and Naruto had created earlier. Kyuubi looked at the Hokage wondering what he was doing, and the Hokage noticed him too.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Hokage asked.

"**Kyu- Kyumon." Kyuubi answered. "And who are you?**"

"I am the Hokage of this village, but you can call me Sarutobi Hiruzen." Sarutobi Hiruzen replied.

"**And just what are you doing here? Did you create this crater?**" Kyuubi said jokingly.

"Ha, no I didn't create this crater; I'm just trying to find out what happened to create this crater." Hiruzen replied. "Do you know anything that happened here?"

"**No, I just came to visit my friend, Kakashi.**" Kyuubi stated.

"Oh I see, well I hope he gets better." Hiruzen said.

"**Oh and if you want to try to figure out who created this crater, then try sensing any traces of left-over chakra.**" Kyuubi stated.

"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?" Hiruzen said.

"**Maybe you're getting old?**" Kyuubi said jokingly. "**Well I'm going inside, I hope you find the culprit!**"

As Kyuubi walked inside, Hiruzen took his advice and decided to look for any left-over chakra traces inside the crater. Hiruzen formed a hand seal and sensed the chakra inside of the crater. He knew two of the chakra's but the other two he was not sure about.

"Hmmmm… I sense Itachi Uchiha's and Kisame Hoshigake's chakra. They must have came to Konoha for something, but why would they leave a gigantic crater here? Unless they fought with someone powerful, maybe the holders of the two other chakra's that are so dark." Hiruzen thought to himself.

* * * * * *

"**Kakashi, you getting any better?**" Kyuubi asked as he entered Kakashi's room.

"A bit, I'm just glad that you told Naruto not to kill me." Kakashi said as he smiled under his covers.

"**Well Naruto can get out of control sometimes, so just be happy that he didn't kill you.**" Kyuubi said. "**I'm going to check up on Naruto now. I'll see you later.**"

Kyuubi dispelled his human body and regained his consciousness inside Naruto, Naruto was wide awake and was just about to prepare cupped ramen.

"**Hey, I'm back.**" Kyuubi said.

"Where were you? I've been talking to myself for the past hour." Naruto said.

"**Sorry, I was visiting Kakashi in the hospital, and I met the Hokage on the way. He's wondering who made that huge crater, I didn't tell him it was us though.**" Kyuubi said.

"Good I don't want anyone but Kakashi to know of my true strength." Naruto said as he ate the ramen he had finished making.

"**As do I.**" Kyuubi said.

* * * * * *

Days passed as Hiruzen was still looking for who had made the crater, but today was Team Kakashi's first mission. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke met up with Kakashi in the village plaza.

"Today is our first mission. We are heading to the land of waves and we will be escorting Tazuna, a bridge builder." Kakashi said.

"All right let's go." Naruto said.

"No need for you to go Naruto, you're too weak." Sasuke said trying to agitate Naruto.

"Sasuke…" Naruto said.

"Sasuke! Do not piss him off!" Kakashi interrupted.

Moments passed as team Kakashi met up with Tazuna.

"Now let's get going." Tazuna said.

* * * * * *

A day passed by as team Kakashi and Tazuna was halfway to the land of waves.

"We should rest here for the night. We'll reach the land of waves tomorrow." Kakashi said as Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna began to set up their beds.

"Well good night guys." Naruto said as he laid in his bed.

"**Naruto, there are two assassin-nin hiding in the puddle nearby.**" Kyuubi said.

"Kakashi-san…" Naruto whispered.

"I know…" Kakashi whispered.

The two assassin-nin jumped out from the puddles and threwmultiple kunai's and shuriken at Tazuna who was asleep.

"Not a chance!" Naruto said as he hit the kunai's and shuriken away from Tazuna, causing him to wake up.

"Good job Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed as he knocked the two assassin-nin away with his legs.

"Now, time to do some _interrogation_." Kakashi said as he hypnotized one of the nins with his sharingan.

"**Naruto, there is one more person around here.**" Kyuubi said.

"Well, who is it?" Naruto asked.

"**I know this chakra, It seems to be… Zabuza Momochi.**"

* * *

This has been the 3rd chapter of Akuma no konoha! I hope you liked it! And shoutout to Bane Wolfblood for being the first to review after I constantly asked to review this story. Sorry I said that it would be out on Friday January 15th, 2010. I got a little caught up and had to go to my friends b-day party. So I hope you liked this chapter, and please rate! The more you rate, the more I'll be inspired to do more chapters and ill do them quicker! Expect the next chapter by Wednesday, January 20, 2010. If I get atleast 10 reviews before the next chapter I will do TWO chapters instead of one.


	4. Chapter 4 First Mission!

**Akuma no Konoha!**

_Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto, but once again I STILL PWN THIS STORY!_

_The two assassin-nin jumped out from the puddles and threwmultiple kunai's and shuriken at Tazuna who was asleep._

"_Not a chance!" Naruto said as he hit the kunai's and shuriken away from Tazuna, causing him to wake up._

"_Good job Naruto!" Kakashi exclaimed as he knocked the two assassin-nin away with his legs._

"_Now, time to do some __interrogation__." Kakashi said as he hypnotized one of the nins with his sharingan._

"_**Naruto, there is one more person around here.**__" Kyuubi said._

"_Well, who is it?" Naruto asked._

"_**I know this chakra, It seems to be… Zabuza Momochi.**__"_

* * * * * *

As Kyuubi stated that he sensed Zabuza's chakra, a man carrying a huge sword leaped out from the tree tops.

"**There he is, Zabuza Momochi.**" Kyuubi stated.

"He doesn't look as strong as he sounds." Naruto said.

"**Naruto, he is one of the seven great swordsmen, be careful.**" Kyuubi mentioned. "**Also make sure that Sakura and Sasuke don't see your true strength.**"

"Fine, then I'll just use Samehada." Naruto said as pulled out the great big scaled sword, Samehada.

As Naruto pulled out Samehada, Zabuza stopped to notice that Naruto was wielding Samehada.

"Hey brat, where did you get that sword?" Zabuza asked.

"Kyu, who did I get this sword from again?" Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"**Kisame Hoshigake.**" Kyuubi said.

"I got this sword from Kisame Hoshigake, he fled and left it there and I took it from him." Naruto explained.

"I see…" Zabuza said as he disappeared.

"Now that sword will be mine!" Zabuza said as he reappeared behind Naruto, ready to slash him.

Zabuza swung his big sword towards Naruto. Naruto blocked the sword with his bare hand and put Samehada on his back.

"Not a chance, you're too predictable." Naruto said as he grinned.

"What the hell?" Zabuza thought. "How is a genin this strong?"

"Because I am." Naruto said. "And yes I am reading your mind."

Naruto tightly grabbed Zabuza's sword, and leaped in the air bringing Zabuza with him. As Naruto and Zabuza were in the air, Naruto raised his right leg to kick Zabuza but Zabuza blocked. Naruto raised his left leg to kick Zabuza which he was not expecting and therefore was knocked back down to the ground by Naruto's strong kick.

"You damn brat…" Zabuza said. "I'll surely kill you."

"You can't kill me even if your life depended on it." Naruto said. "Meet me at the bridge tomorrow, we'll settle things there."

"Fine." Zabuza said as Naruto tossed Zabuza's sword back to him.

* * * * * *

The night passed by, and everyone woke up. The only people who didn't know about last night's attack were Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi, Naruto, and Tazuna kept it a secret from them.

"We should continue to the land of waves now. Let's get moving." Kakashi said.

"Right!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura exclaimed.

As the group was walking Tazuna was pulled over to the side by Naruto and Kakashi, as Sakura and Sasuke stopped to wait.

"Tazuna-san, why is this mission counted as a C-Rank mission if it seems like an A-Rank mission?" Kakashi asked.

"Well… It's a C-Rank mission because I cannot afford to pay an A-Rank mission." Tazuna explained.

"Well, since you told us the truth, we won't charge you extra." Naruto said as he smiled.

"Thank you." Tazuna replied.

"Let's get walking now." Naruto said as Tazuna and Kakashi agreed..

* * * * * *

Team Kakashi and Tazuna arrived at the bridge in the land of waves, but they were soon ambushed again by Zabuza and a mysterious masked ninja.

"Take on the boy in the black hair." Zabuza said to the masked ninja.

"Alright." The masked ninja said.

As the masked ninja disappeared Zabuza jumped towards Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna.

"You're mine!" Zabuza exclaimed as he swung his giant sword towards Naruto.

"Not a chance!" Kakashi exclaimed as he stopped the sword from hitting Naruto. "Naruto, you and Sasuke take out that masked ninja, I've got Zabuza."

As Naruto ran towards Sasuke, Sasuke was dragged by a mysterious force backwards, leading him further in the bridge. Naruto ran quicker to go to Sasuke. Naruto caught up with Sasuke and suddenly they found themselves to be trapped. Trapped in what seemed to be a prison, a prison made of mirrors, mirrors of _ice_.

"Akuma no kōri no kagami. (Demonic ice mirrors)" The masked ninja said.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"This is my _Kekkei Genkai_." The ninja said.

"A kekkei genkai! Just like the Uchiha clans sharingan!" Naruto thought to himself.

"**Don't worry Naruto, I'll form an invisible chakra shield around you so you won't get hurt. So just sit down and let Sasuke handle this.**" Kyuubi said. "**And if Sasuke fails, just prepare some chakra for **_**that**_** jutsu.**"

Naruto sat down, and Sasuke and the masked ninja stared at him.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sasuke said. "Help me!"

"Don't worry Sasuke, you can handle this guy." Naruto said. "I believe in you."

As Naruto said that, Sasuke was lit with confidence, enough confidence to take on this masked ninja.

Meanwhile Kakashi was busy fighting Zabuza as Sakura was protecting Tazuna.

"Kakashi. The copy ninja, eh?" Zabuza said. "You will die by my hands."

As Kakashi was in a deadlock with Zabuza, he placed his hand over his left eye. He lifted his headband from his left eye revealing, the sharingan.

"Wow, the sharingan. I'm so scared!" Zabuza said sarcastically.

"Well you should be." Kakashi said as he appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck.

Kakashi slit Zabuza's neck, but it Zabuza seemed to have been a mizu bunshin.

"Nice try Kakashi, but that won't work on me." Zabuza said.

Zabuza formed hand seals and chakra rushed into his hands.

"Kakusa re ta misuto no jutsu." Zabuza said as a thick mist appeared around everyone on the bridge.

"What's going on?" Kakashi thought to himself.

"I've figured out your Sharingan, Kakashi." Zabuza said as he closed his eyes. "What you can't see, you can't hit."

Zabuza silently threw kunai's at Kakashi, only two hit Kakashi while the others hit the ground.

"Damn, not being able to see is slowing down my reactions!" Kakashi thought to himself.

"How will you see if your eyes are closed?" Kakashi asked.

"Did you forget? I am a master at killing people just by hearing the sounds they make." Zabuza explained.

"Shit, he may be after Naruto, Sasuke, Skura and Tazuna." Kakashi thought to himself. "I have to end this fast."

Meanwhile Sasuke was fighting the masked ninja. Sasuke was battered, beat, and full of injuries from the senbon that the masked ninja threw. While Naruto sat in the middle of this ice prison, un-harmed and smiling with his eyes closed. The ninja had repeatedly threw senbon at Naruto but they would all bounce off before touching him.

"How is that child not being harmed?" The masked ninja thought as he paid no attention to Sasuke. "Wait a minute, where did that other child go?"

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind the ninja and formed hand seals. The chakra in his body were all gathering in his mouth.

"Katon; Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed as a huge ball of fire appeared from his mouth doing nothing to the ice.

"That jutsu will not work against my jutsu." The masked ninja said.

The masked ninja threw multiple senbon at Sasuke and he was hit by all of them. Sasuke was on the verge of dying but longed to stay alive. At that moment a burst of strength had filled Sasuke, it seemed he had a new appearance. A brand new set of eyes, the sharingan.

"Those eyes! He must be from the Uchiha clan!" The masked ninja thought.

Sasuke sped past the masked ninja and kicked him away with his leg, he reappeared behind him again and kicked him high in the air. The masked ninja grabbed 3 senbon from his tool pocket and stabbed Sasuke with them, causing him to fall to the ground.

"One down… one to go." The ninja thought.

"**Looks like Sasuke's down, it's your turn Naruto. Use **_**it.**_" Kyuubi said. "**Remember normal fire will not work on this ice.**"

"Then I'll just use _that _Rasengan." Naruto thought as he gathered chakra to his hand.

"Burakku kasai rasenmaru!" Naruto exclaimed as the black Rasengan lit on fire, creating a black fire.

The black fire Rasengan expanded until it ate everything in its path, excluding him and Sasuke. The ice mirrors were demolished and all that was left was the masked ninja. The masked ninja stood back up and tried to fight Naruto again. The ninja tried to punch Naruto directly but Naruto blocked with his right hand.

"Too weak." Naruto said as he broke the Ninja's hand.

The ninja screamed in agony, but Naruto quickly silenced him by hitting him with a normal Rasengan.

"Rest in piece." Naruto said.

Naruto picked up Sasuke and carried him over to Sakura and Tazuna. Naruto dropped Sasuke's body in front of Sakura and Tazuna.

"Take care of him. I've got unfinished business with Zabuza." Naruto said.

As Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting Kakashi pulled out a scroll from his vest. He bit his thumb and splattered blood across the scroll which he opened.

"Kiba wo tsuikyū no jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed a group of dogs appeared and found Zabuza, biting him and rendering him immobile in the process.

Naruto reappeared in front of Kakashi.

"We're doing this together." Naruto said as Kakashi charged his jutsu, Raikiri.

Naruto charged a black Rasengan in his hand, and he and Kakashi ran towards Zabuza with their jutsu's out.

As Naruto and Kakashi were about to hit Zabuza, the masked ninja reappeared and took the blow from Kakashi and Naruto.

"I've got him." Naruto said as he pulled away the masked ninja, allowing Kakashi to hit Zabuza with his Raikiri.

"It's over Zabuza, rest in piece." Kakashi said as he covered his sharingan with his Konoha headband.

"Now let's head back to Konoha." Naruto said as he and Kakashi walked over to Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna.

"Tazuna, good luck with the bridge. We'll be heading off now, we're going back to Konoha." Naruto said as he picked up Sasuke.

* * * * * *

Two days later, Team Kakashi was back in Konoha and the people of the land of waves had finished building the bridge.

"Tazuna-san, what will this bridge be called?" A man asked.

"The great Naruto bridge." Tazuna said.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, it was time. Time for the chuunin exam.

"Kakashi, who do you wish to nominate for the chuunin exam?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and definitely Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi said as he left the building and headed out to find Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Uzumaki Naruto? This chuunin exam may get interesting." Hiruzen thought.


	5. Chapter 5 Chuunin Exam! Part 1!

**Akuma no Konoha!**

_Meanwhile back in Konoha, it was time. Time for the chuunin exam._

"_Kakashi, who do you wish to nominate for the chuunin exam?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and definitely Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi said as he left the building and headed out to find Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke._

"_Uzumaki Naruto? This chuunin exam may get interesting." Hiruzen thought._

* * * * * *

In Konoha, Kakashi was searching for Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Maybe I should check Ichiraku's Ramen for Naruto." Kakashi thought.

Kakashi headed to Ichiraku's Ramen and found Naruto, who was accompanied by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Wow, I found all three of you, how lucky of me." Kakashi said. "Well hurry and finish eating, I have important news for you guys."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke finished eating their ramen and followed Kakashi to the training grounds.

"What are we doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I have nominated you guys for the Chuunin Exam, and you will need to go through training for some of it." Kakashi said.

"Chuunin exam? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"The chuunin exam is an exam you must take in order to become a chuunin." Kakashi explained.

"When does it start?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow." Kakashi said. "So, I'll be training you guy's non-stop. Now each of you, go over there."

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked over to where Kakashi had pointed.

"Now each of you show me your strongest technique." Kakashi instructed as Sasuke was the first to step up.

"Watch this Naruto, you'll never be as good as this." Sasuke said as he bragged.

Sasuke performed multiple hand seals and chakra rushed to his hands and mouth.

"Katon; Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed as a great ball of fire appeared from his mouth.

"Nice, but it's not big enough. It must be bigger." Kakashi said. "Naruto, you're up next!"

Naruto performed no hand seals and rushed chakra to his hands and created a normal blue Rasengan.

"Big deal, a ball of chakra." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, watch this." Kakashi said. "Naruto, if you could show Sasuke this jutsu."

"Fine." Naruto said as he slammed the ground with the Rasengan, creating a huge crater.

"What the hell has he been doing?" Sasuke thought. "I think I know."

"Naruto! You've been doping! Haven't you?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke, he hasn't been doping, he's been training. Each of you will train as Naruto has, and each of you will have a different teacher." Kakashi said.

"Well, who are they?" Sakura asked.

"I'll show you yours, Sakura." Kakashi said as a ninja wearing a mask appeared beside Kakashi.

"Sakura, this is your teacher. My former ANBU teammate, Akahana Chizuro." Kakashi said as she removed her ANBU mask.

"We'll who's mine?" Sasuke asked.

"Me." Kakashi said as Sasuke was surprised.

"What about mine?" Naruto asked.

"You already have one." Kakashi said.

"Who?" Naruto asked as Kakashi came close to his ear.

"Kyuubi." Kakashi whispered.

"**Great. More training, I was starting to enjoy relaxing.**" Kyuubi said.

"We'll meet here again tomorrow after we finish our training." Kakashi said as they all jumped in different directions.

* * * * * *

"**Naruto, release me.**" Kyuubi said.

"You got it." Naruto said as he let Kyuubi out.

"**Well, Naruto I will teach you… Nothing.**" Kyuubi said.

"WHAT!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**You've already learned what I've had to teach.**" Kyuubi said.

"**Except one thing.**" Kyuubi thought to himself.

"Fine." Naruto said.

"**Take this day to relax, Naruto.**" Kyuubi said. "**I'll go look at the competition for this chuunin exam. I'll be back tomorrow.**"

Kyuubi left Naruto, and Naruto headed home to get some rest. Meanwhile Kakashi was with Sasuke, training.

"Sasuke, focus all your chakra into the palm of your hand's and then send in your Raiton chakra." Kakashi said. "If you master this jutsu, you will definitely pass the chuunin exam. Also you may be able to beat Naruto."

As Kakashi said that, Sasuke was shot up with determination and repeatedly tried mastering this jutsu.

Meanwhile Sakura was training with Akahana.

"Sakura, keep trying, you'll never pass if you don't try." Akahana said.

"I am trying, this jutsu is really hard!" Sakura said.

"How will you ever catch up to Sasuke or Naruto? You'll always be a burden." Akahana said.

"Shut up! I will master this Jutsu and you'll see!" Sakura exclaimed.

"This kid's got spunk. But she's annoying as hell." Akahana thought.

* * * * * *

The day had passed, and everyone met up with each-other at the training grounds they were at yesterday. Everyone looked exhausted, except Naruto.

"Looks like we've all been to hell and back." Kakashi said. "But… Naruto, why aren't you as tired as us?"

"Because I never trained, _he _said I've already learned enough." Naruto explained.

"Whatever. Let's head over to the chuunin exam building. There you will take your first test." Kakashi said.

Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Akahana walked to the exam building. Akahana and Kakashi dropped off the trio and hoped for the best.

"You think Sakura will make it?" Kakashi asked.

"She might, if she uses _that jutsu_ she might have the chance to pass." Akahana said. "What about that Uchiha boy? You think he will pass?"

"He might, but it depends on who he is fighting." Kakashi said.

"Well, let's hope for the best." Akahana said as she and Kakashi left the building.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke entered the exam room. The first exam instructor appeared from a cloud of smoke inside of the class.

"Welcome to this year's chuunin exam! I am your instructor, Morino Ibiki." Ibiki said. "For the first exam, You will each be taken into a different room and show your greatest technique to the Chuunins."

Each of the chuunin exam takers went into different rooms with other Chuunins, and demonstrated their techniques.

"So, Uzumaki Naruto, show me your technique." The chuunin said.

Naruto formed hand seals and the chakra from his body rushed into his hands.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed as five kage bunshin's appeared.

"That's it? Just kage bunshins?" The instructor asked.

"Just wait." Naruto said as each of his Clones formed a Rasengan in each hand.

"Wow, you can make each of your clones form a Rasengan?" The chuunin asked.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Very impressive, you pass the first test. Congratulations!" The chuunin said as Naruto walked out of the room and sat on a chair waiting for Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto sat in his chair for a few minutes, waiting for Sakura and Sasuke, but met someone else.

"**I'm back. Did you pass the first test?**" Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, I didn't show them any of our jutsu's, I showed him my own." Naruto said.

"**What did you show them?**" Kyuubi asked.

"I created five kage bunshin's and they each had a Rasengan in each hand, so there was a total of ten Rasengan." Naruto said.

"**Nice, but anyways. Do you see that kid over there with red hair?**" Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, why?" Naruto said.

"**He holds the Ichibi, Shukaku of the sands.**" Kyuubi said.

"Well what should we do about him?" Naruto asked.

"**Nothing, but if he attacks you then attack him with my power. I want to see how the Ichibi is doing.**" Kyuubi said as Naruto got up and began walking to the red haired boy. "**Naruto, what are you doing?**"

"Just watch." Naruto said as appeared in front of the red haired boy.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Gaara." Gaara said.

"Well, Gaara I know you hold a demon inside of you." Naruto said.

"How do you know about that?" Gaara asked as sand appeared around Naruto.

"Because." Naruto said as he went closer to Gaara's ear. "I hold the Kyuubi no kitsune."

"Really? Prove it." Gaara said.

"If you want to know the truth. Look deep into my eyes." Naruto said as Gaara looked into Naruto's eyes.

Suddenly Gaara appeared inside of a dark sewer, Gaara turned around to see his demon, the Ichibi, Shukaku of the sands.

"You… What are we doing in this sewer?" Shukaku asked.

"I don't know." Gaara said.

"I do." Naruto said. "Follow me."

Shukaku and Gaara began to follow Naruto, soon they arrived at a cage.

"**Welcome, Shukaku.**" Kyuubi said.

"Who said that?" Shukaku asked.

"**That's sad. You don't remember me? I am the Kyuubi no kitsune.**" Kyuubi explained as Shukaku's eyes widened.

"Hah, Kyu, It seems we've both been trapped inside a human." Shukaku said.

"**Yes, but mine isn't that bad. You should start to get along with yours. It's actually comforting.**"

"I'll try it. But I doubt it would work." Shukaku said.

"**At least let him sleep, judging from the bags on his eyes, he hasn't had a single night of sleep yet. If you don't let him sleep, I will surely kill you.**" Kyuubi said as Shukaku was shot with fear.

"Now let's get back to the real world, Gaara." Naruto said as he and Gaara returned to the real world. "Now do you believe me, Gaara?"

"I do, and Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara said.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"I'll be sure to kill you. Now that I know you're strong enough to fight me." Gaara said.

* * * * * *

After everyone had finished the first test, a few were eliminated and only 30 people made the cut.

"Now students, It is time for the second test." Ibiki said as a ball of smoke appeared in front of him.

"I am your second test instructor! Mitarashi Anko! Now for the second test; The forest of death!" Anko exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6 Chuunin Exam! Part 2!

**Akuma no Konoha!**

_After everyone had finished the first test, a few were eliminated and only 30 people made the cut._

"_Now students, It is time for the second test." Ibiki said as a ball of smoke appeared in front of him._

"_I am your second test instructor! Mitarashi Anko! Now for the second test; The forest of death!" Anko exclaimed._

* * *

"All of you, follow me!" Anko said as she leaped out of the window towards the forest of death, as the students followed behind her.

"Judging by the chakra levels of these kids, they _will_ not make it pass the forest." Anko thought as she realized Naruto. "Isn't that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki? He may cause some problems during the exams if_ he_ gets out."

* * * * * *

"**Naruto, Anko is thinking about us.**" Kyuubi said.

"What? Why?" Naruto thought.

"**I can't read all her thoughts because I am inside of you, I just know that she is thinking about us.**" Kyuubi said.

"Whatever, we're just going to focus on this exam." Naruto said as Kyuubi agreed.

* * * * * *

Anko and the 30 exam takers arrived at the forest of death's entry.

"Here we are; the forest of death." Anko said as the 30 exam takers were amazed by the huge forest.

"What is this place?" One of the exam takers said.

"This is the forest of death, in it are terrifying animals, and poisonous plants." Anko explained. "In this second test, you and your team will head to the tower in the middle of the forest collecting a heaven or earth scroll from another team."

"How will we know which team has which scroll?" A genin from the sound asked.

"You won't. You will merely guess which team has which scroll." Anko said. "There are 30 of you here, so there are 10 teams here. Five teams will have a heaven scroll, and 5 will have the earth scroll. Only 5 teams will pass, and only 15 people will pass."

"Each team pick one of the 41 gates to enter the forest in, there you will receive your team's scroll." Anko explained. "Now, get going."

Each of the teams picked their gate and received their scrolls. Meanwhile Naruto's team received a heaven scroll while 4 other teams got heaven scrolls, and 5 received their earth scrolls.

"Guys, let's go." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Naruto said. "We should head out and find other teams in order to get their scrolls. We should split up to cover more ground. Sasuke and Sakura, you two go together and I'll go solo."

"Whatever." Sasuke said as Sakura was happy to be with Sasuke.

"Now, let's move." Naruto said as Naruto leaped in a different way.

"Sakura, you stay behind me." Sasuke instructed. "I'll take out anyone in our way, you stay behind me and watch out for other teams."

"Alright." Sakura said.

* * * * * *

"There he is." A sound ninja said as he released his longue tongue. "Sasuke Uchiha."

The sound ninja jumped out from a tree and threw a kunai at Sasuke. As the kunai soared through the air it came closer and closer to hitting Sasuke. The kunai hit Sasuke in the back, but Sasuke seemed to have disappeared in a ball of smoke revealing a wooden log as it cleared.

"Sakura, run!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I can handle him."

"No, I will stay here and fight him with you." Sakura said.

"Fine, but don't die." Sasuke said. "Who are you? What is your name?"

"I am Orochimaru." Orochimaru said as he pulled his left eyelid which instilled fear within Sasuke and Sakura.

"We can't beat this guy, just by looking in his eye we were traumatized." Sasuke thought.

"There's no way we can beat him, he's probably super strong." Sakura thought.

* * * * * *

Naruto roamed around the forest, only to hear the voices of others screaming in pain.

"Damn, where is everybody?" Naruto thought. "I have to find someone quickly or else Sasuke and Sakura will be hurt"

Naruto explored the forest for an hour, he had already battle giant tigers, giant snakes, and giant birds, but none left a single scratch on him. Then Naruto suddenly heard a screaming voice, a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Sakura?" Naruto thought. "God-damn."

Naruto concentrated a large amount of chakra to his feet and then suddenly jumped high into the sky.

"Damn it, where are they?" Naruto thought.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were hiding from Orochimaru. They knew that they couldn't fight him, for he was far too strong. Sasuke and Sakura were shaking, shaking in fear of dying by this-this-this demon.

"Come out, come out, where-ever you are." Orochimaru said as he chuckled.

"Damn, we need Naruto here. He might be able to beat this guy." Sasuke thought as he heard a big crash on a nearby tree.

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke exclaimed revealing his position.

"Oh, so there you are." Orochimaru said.

"Hey, over here! I am your enemy, Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed proudly as Orochimaru turned in surprise.

"The Kyuubi jinchuuriki, eh?" Orochimaru thought.

"You ready to die too, brat?" Orochimaru said.

"I am more than ready." Naruto said as he suddenly disappeared from Orochimaru's sight.

"What the hell?" Orochimaru thought as he was surprised by Naruto's disappearance. "Where the hell is this brat?"

"**Right behind you.**" Naruto said as his arms were covered in a black chakra and a long black tail appeared behind him.

"What the hell is that?!" Orochimaru thought.

"**It's a jutsu, I learned from my special teacher.**" Naruto explained as punched Orochimaru in the gut.

"Now that I have information on your team, I guess I'll be going." Orochimaru said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared on a nearby tree. "But I'll give you and Sasuke parting gifts."

Orochimaru's body began stretching and he concentrated chakra into his left hand.

"Five Part Seal!" Orochimaru exclaimed as he hit Naruto with his left hand, sending him flying into a nearby tree, also causing his jutsu to release.

"One down. One to go." Orochimaru thought.

"Sasuke-kun, you're turn." Orochimaru said as his neck extended just past Sasuke and he bit Sasuke in the neck, forming a black mark on his neck, also causing him pain forcing him to faint.

"Take care of both of them, Sakura." Orochimaru said as he left the scene.

* * * * * *

Sakura fled the scene, as she carried Sasuke and Naruto on her shoulders, both of them unconscious from Orochimaru's attack.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." Sakura thought. "What should I do?"

Sakura laid Sasuke and Naruto on the ground underneath a hollow tree. Sakura pulled out a first aid kit from he ninja tool bag. She placed warm cloths on Naruto's and Sasuke's foreheads, in hope to heal them. For a few hours she laid traps if any of the other teams decided to attack.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile in Naruto's head, he appeared to be in a sewer. He knew this sewer very well, for it was the Kyuubi's sewer. He went to the cage room that Kyuubi had always stayed in.

"Kyu?" Naruto exclaimed. "You here?"

There was no response, it was a dead silence, and the only sound heard was the sound of water dripping. Naruto was curious why Kyu was not here, like he always was. Naruto decided to go inside the giant cage Kyu always stays in.

"Kyu, you in here?" Naruto said as a giant pair of eyes gazed upon him.

"**Nar-is-th-you**?" A voice said as the words seemed to be broken apart.

"Kyu, is that you? I can't hear you as well." Naruto said.

"**I-kn-it's-oro-fault.**" Kyu said as Naruto still couldn't hear him as clearly.

Suddenly the eyes were gone, they had disappeared. In place of the eyes inside the cage was nothing but pitch black darkness.

"What's going on?" Naruto thought as the room disappeared leaving him in a blank white space. "Where am I?"

Suddenly in the real world, Naruto snapped back up, noticing Sakura looking over Sasuke and him.

"Sakura, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"You were attacked by Orochimaru, remember?" Sakura explained.

"No, I don't remember a thing." Naruto said quietly.

* * * * * *

"There they are." A sound ninja said. "Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno."

Out of the darkness appeared three ninja's, each wearing a sound village headband.

"Let's hurry up, and kill them. Dosu." One of the ninja's said.

"Fine, let's go. Zaku, Kin." Dosu said.

The three sound nin leaped out from the trees and landed in front of Naruto and Sakura.

"Ready to die?" Dosu said as he tilted his neck.

Dosu, and Zaku charged at Naruto and Sakura while Kin stayed back.

Dosu punched Naruto, but Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That the best you got?" Naruto said as he reappeared on a tree trunk with 5 other Naruto's behind him.

"Shit, something's wrong. I usually summon 100 clones in one Kage bunshin jutsu, this time I summoned 5. What's going on?" Naruto thought.

Each of the Naruto lifted their hands and bit the thumb, each of the Naruto's drew a line on their arms with the blood and each formed hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" The Naruto's exclaimed as each of the Naruto's had a different animal in front of them.

One of the Naruto's had a dog, one had a big frog the size of a house, one had a gigantic bat, one had a tiger, one had a lion, and the original had a two-tailed fox beside him.

"Attack." The original said quietly as the Naruto's and their summons leaped to attack.

Each of the animal's attacked with some sort of weapon, some used their claws, some used swords, and some used their fangs. Dosu, Zaku, and Kin, were all harmed from Naruto's attack and each appeared to be unconscious except for Zaku.

"I will not be defeated…" Zaku said quietly.

A purple haze suddenly filled the air, and a figure appeared behind Naruto knocking him out and causing the others to disappear.

"I'll take it from here, Naruto." The figure said as the purple haze faded and revealed Sasuke as he was covered with black marks over his arms and face.

Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Zaku, he grabbed Zaku's arms and pulled them tightly, breaking Zaku's left arm. Zaku screamed in pain, he was covered in blood from Naruto's attack, and he was in pain from Sasuke's attack.

"That's ENOUGH!" Dosu exclaimed as he rose from the ground. "Just take our scroll, it's an earth scroll so you can pass on."

The black marks on Sasuke slowly faded away as Sasuke grew tired of fighting Zaku.

"Sakura, let's head for the tower now." Sasuke commanded as Sakura picked up Naruto.

"Naruto, with this power I will definitely beat you." Sasuke thought as he grinned and Naruto softly groaned.

* * *

Well, this is the end of Chapter 6. Sorry I updated so late, I was busy with homework and I was reading a ton of other manga. The next chapter might be released by Sunday, but from Monday, February 8 to Thursday, February 11 there will be no update for the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	7. Chapter 7 Chuunin Exam Preliminaries!

Akuma No Konoha!  
Notice: I do not own Naruto, I only own this story.  
Note: I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS STORY FOR A LONG TIME, I WAS CAUGHT UP WITH SCHOOL AND SUMMER SCHOOL. BUT NOW IM BACK SINCE ITS SUMMER!

_The black marks on Sasuke slowly faded away as Sasuke grew tired of fighting Zaku._

_"Sakura, let's head for the tower now." Sasuke commanded as Sakura picked up Naruto._

_"Naruto, with this power I will definitely beat you." Sasuke thought as he grinned and Naruto softly groaned._

Eventually, Sasuke, and Sakura who was carrying Naruto arrived at the tower, which they had to go to. The rest of the teams were already here, and the others seemed to have been eliminated. The other 12 contestants besides Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked like they had been to hell and back, while one other looked perfectly fine. As the genins waited, a group of jounin appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Welcome! This is the 3rd test before the last test!" A jounin said.

"Here you will battle other members of other teams in order to move on to the last test!" Another jounin said.

"Now, we will give you only 10 minutes for you and your teammates to recover! Be ready in 10!" Another Jounin said.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting near Naruto, hoping for him to wake up.

"Sakura, he's not waking up. What are we gonna do about him?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know, maybe we should get a medical jounin to help us out." Sakura said.

"Ok, I'll try to find Kakashi, I saw him earlier standing with other jounin." Sasuke said as he left to get Kakashi.

"Naruto... I hope you get better." Sakura said as a small tear ran down her face.

Meanwhile, Naruto was still in the sewers of his subconciousness, trying to find Kyu.

"Kyu! Kyu! Where are you?" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto searched for Kyu, Minutes passed by but they seemed like Hours for Naruto. Naruto was saddened, but he knew had to return to his world.

"I'll get you back someday buddy." Naruto promised.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Naruto's body shot back up.

"What happened?" Naruto exclaimed as he realized he was crowded by Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and a medic.

"You passed out in the test." Sakura said.

"Loser." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..." Naruto snarled.

"Naruto stay calm, you'll be fighting with someone soon." Kakashi said, trying to calm Naruto.

Soon the preliminaries started and one by one genin fought, and only one was the winner of each round. Soon it was Sasuke's turn to fight.

"Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado!" A jounin exclaimed.

Sasuke walked over to the fighting ground and met his opponent.

"So this is the last Uchiha? You look weak as hell." Yoroi said.

Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger, and before he knew it, the bell rang and the fight began. He looked at his enemy and realized he had disappeared.

"What the-" Sasuke said before he was interrupted, he realized he was being strangled by Yoroi.

"This is my special jutsu, it allows me to stretch my body and allows me to constrict like a snake." Yoroi explained.

Sasuke soon lost his most of his breath due to Yoroi's constriction. But soon, he was shot up with determination, his mind screamed "Don't die." and soon he broke out of Yoroi's constriction. Sasuke performed various hand seals and soon a blade of lightning appeared from his hand and he rushed towards Yoroi. He extended his arm to stab Yoroi but was stopped by a hand.

"Sasuke, that's enough." Kakashi said.

"The winner of this round is Sasuke Uchiha!" A jounin exclaimed.

"Onto the next round!" Another jounin exclaimed.

"This match is between..." A jounin said. "Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka!"

Naruto stood up and walked over to the fighting floor and met Kiba there.

"Kiba." Naruto said.

"Loser." Kiba said.

The bell soon rang and Kiba was joined by his pet, Akamaru.

Akamaru transformed into a clone of Kiba, due to Kiba's jutsu and they both attacked together. Naruto didn't flinch but he took the the damage as if it was nothing, the only thing on his mind right now was Kyu.

"Where are you Kyu?" Naruto thought.

Kiba and Akamaru attacked constantly but Naruto didn't budge.

"What the hell is with this guy? Why wont he fall?" Kiba thought. "Maybe I should taunt him."

"Hey, Naruto! Why don't you just die already? Along with that damned demon of yours!" Kiba taunted. "Nobody likes you because of that demon! Just go die already!"

Naruto heard Kiba's word and was very angry. As his anger grew he heard a voice inside his head, it was faint, but he could hear it.

"**Naruto. Get him**." The voice said.

Soon Naruto was enraged from Kiba's words and his arms were covered with black chakra, much like his regular jutsu, but he had not used that jutsu.

Naruto Charged at Kiba and pierced through his stomach.

"**Yeah, I'm a demon too, but I will not die.**" Naruto said.

Naruto was grabbed by a team of jounin and pinned against the wall, these were no normal jounin, they were the ANBU ops.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the winner of this round!" A jounin exclaimed whilst another called for medical attention for Kiba.

The Hokage appeared in front of Naruto, and grabbed him.

"Naruto. Come with me." Hokage said as Naruto's black chakra disappeared.

Naruto followed Hokage and they had arrived at his office.

"Naruto. You were the one that made that Crater near the hospital, weren't you?" Hokage asked.

"Yes." Naruto responded. "I'm sorry."

"No need for apologies, but who else helped you with that crater?" Hokage asked.

Naruto was in silence, but he responded soon.

"Kyu." Naruto said.

"Who's Kyu?" Hokage asked.

"You might know him as the Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"The Kyuubi!" Hokage exclaimed. "Did he get out of the seal?"

"No, it was a jutsu in order for him to get into a human form." Naruto explained. "He did no harm to anybody, except for Kisame and Itachi..."

"I see. Well, you're gonna need someone to watch over you just incase you lash out like in the previous match with Kiba." Hokage said. "So I want you to meet someone tommorow, knowing him he'll be at the hot-springs."

Naruto left and Hokage watched as he left.

"What a mysterious boy..." Hokage said.

The day passed by and Naruto went to the Hot-Springs, hoping to find the person Hokage had mentioned. Naruto tried to walk across the water but he had fell in.

"What the hell? Why can't I walk on water anymore?" Naruto thought to himself as he got back on to the surface.

"Trying to walk on water?" A old man with white hair said.

"Yeah, I used to be able to but something has _changed_ within me." Naruto said.

"Well come with me, let's get you dried up." The man said as he and Naruto walked away.

Soon Naruto and the man arrived at his house, where the man gave Naruto a towel to dry off with, he handed him a shirt to change in.

As Naruto took off his shirt, the man realized the seal on his stomach.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The man asked.

"Yes... Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I am your teacher! My name is Jiraiya!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

The End

Hey, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 7 after waiting like 7months! Im sooooooo sorry, school kept me from the computer, so yeah. I think the next chapter might be up by sunday but if not, then probably monday, i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter and dont forget to review!

And P.S Now that Jiraiya is here, what do you think will happen between Naruto and Kyu? Comment and maybe give me some ideas even tho ive already got sum.


	8. Chapter 8 Uzugan?

Akuma No Konoha!

Note: I do not own Naruto, but I own this story.

_As Naruto took off his shirt, the man realized the seal on his stomach._

_"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The man asked._

_"Yes... Why?" Naruto asked._

_"Because I am your teacher! My name is Jiraiya!" Jiraiya exclaimed._

"Jiraiya? Hokage sent you?_" _Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he sent me to train you before the final round of the chuunin exams." Jiraiya said.

"Well, what are you gonna teach me?" Naruto asked.

"Well, first off, what do you already know?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, I already know the Rasengan, Hiraishin, and I can control my bijuu." Naruto said with a proud look on his face. "... But lately, I haven't been able to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra. Something happened to me in the forest, I met someone and he..."

"Put a seal on you." Jiraiya interrupted. "Was this person named Orochimaru?"

"He put a seal on me?" Naruto asked. "What? Where?"

"He put it on your stomach, right where the seal is for the Kyuubi." Jiraiya stated.

"Why did he put a seal on me?" Naruto asked.

"He might've put a seal on you to prevent you from getting into his plans." Jiraiya stated. "He's going to attack Konoha."

"He is? But I need to get this seal off so I can protect the village!" Naruto said.

"Then I'll get it off." Jiraiya said.

"What? You aren't going to rip the skin where the marks are? Are you?" Naruto asked questionably.

"No, I'm going to perform a jutsu on you." Jiraiya said. "Now stand up."

Naruto stood up and watched and waited to see what Jiraiya would do to him. As Jiraiya stood up chakra emanated from his finger-tips. He looked at Naruto and struck him in the stomach where the marks had been, and suddenly the marks had disappeared.

"Woah, what just happened?" Naruto asked.

"I released the seal, now try talking to your bijuu." Jiraiya said.

"Ok, but I don't think it'll work, I haven't been able to talk to him for a while. But I'll try." Naruto said.

"Kyu, can you hear me?" Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. "No response. I knew it."

As Naruto opened his eyes, a black figure stood in front him with it's eyes beading at Naruto.

"**NARUTO! ITS ME, KYU!**" Kyu exclaimed in happiness.

"Kyu!" Naruto exclaimed as he tackled down Kyu.

"So this is the Kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool." Naruto stated.

"I take it he's the one who taught you Rasengan, Hiraishin and how to control his chakra?" Jiraiya asked.

"**Yeah, I did.**" Kyu stated. "**But there's nothing else I can teach him now. It's up to you.**"

"**Except one thing.**" Kyuubi thought.

"Well I guess I could teach him bloodline trait, The Uzugan."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It means Whirlpool Eye. That's the only thing I know about it, I know how you can obtain it since you are of the Uzumaki Clan, but finding its power is up to you." Jiraiya said.

"Well then let's get training!" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

"Kyu, I need you to further adapt his chakra control, his chakra control has to be superb, or else the eye wont appear, and if he can't control the chakra leading to his eyes... He'll Die." Jiraiya said.

"**Got it.**" Kyu said. "**Naruto, go to the training grounds now, I'll meet you there.**"

"Ok." Naruto said as he leaped out of the nearest window.

"Kyu, it seems Naruto's Chakra grows daily, soon enough _they_ are going to come after him." Jiraiya said.

"**They already have, but Naruto and I won against them, they just fled.**" Kyu said.

"Really? Who were they?" Jiraiya asked.

"**Kisame Hoshigake, and Itachi Uchiha.**" Kyu said.

"Wow, you guys fought them both? And won?" Jiraiya said in surprise.

"**Yes, but I fear that they will come back... and soon.**" Kyu said. "**Alright, I'll go help Naruto now.**"

Kyu had left through the door and made his way to the training grounds, but Jiraiya sat still and thought of what was to come.

"**Naruto, stand over there!**" Kyu demanded.

"Ok!" Naruto said as he walked over to where Kyu had pointed.

"**Now Naruto, focus your chakra into your hand, kinda like a Rasengan. But do not form the ball.**" Kyu said as Naruto gathered chakra in his hand.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"**Try forming the chakra into a shape, a sword.**" Kyu commanded as Naruto tried forming a sword.

"It's not working!" Naruto said as he made a shape, not a sword, but a shape.

"**What the hell is this! It looks like a noodle!**" Kyu said. "**Naruto, imagine as if you were actually holding a sword. Imagine you are holding Samehada, the sword you got from Kisame.**"

As Naruto remember the shape of Samehada, the chakra in his hand immediately began to take form of Samehada.

"Woah! It worked!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**Good job. You are ready for Jiraiya now.**" Kyu said. "**Now go to Jiraiya, I'll be exploring Konoha.**"

Naruto made his way back to Jiraiya's house and found him there, sleeping on the floor whilst holding a Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Man, he reads these books too?" Naruto thought. "Just like Kakashi-sensei."

"Hey! Jiraiya wake up!" Naruto exclaimed as Jiraiya woke up.

"Oh, Naruto, you finished that fast? Wow." Jiraiya said.

"Let's get training now, Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"Alright Naruto." Jiraiya said. "Sit over there."

Naruto sat down on a tatami mat.

"Now what, Jiraiya?" Naruto asked.

"Focus your Chakra into your eye, in the shape of a whirlpool." Jiraiya said. "Be careful, remember. You can die."

"I'll be fine." Naruto said as smiled towards Jiraiya as he closed his eyes.

As Naruto focus the chakra into his eyes, he felt as if he was... not there. Not in the room with Jiraiya, but somewhere _else_. His eyes were closed but they were _open_. It's as if his consciousness was in a different dimension while his body stayed in the room with Jiraiya. As Naruto stayed in this _place_ he realized that there was something else in the room with him. Naruto turned around and noticed two figures, they seemed to have been male and female. One had yellow hair just like Naruto, while the other had red hair.

The end.

This is the end of chapter 8, expect chapter 9 to be up by friday. Comment on what you think will happen.


	9. Chapter 9 Family Rivalry

Akuma no Konoha!

Note: I still do not own Naruto, but soon... I WILL RULE THE WORLD! jk. :P

_"Focus your Chakra into your eye, in the shape of a whirlpool." Jiraiya said. "Be careful, remember. You can die."_

_"I'll be fine." Naruto said as smiled towards Jiraiya as he closed his eyes._

_As Naruto focus the chakra into his eyes, he felt as if he was... not there. Not in the room with Jiraiya, but somewhere else. His eyes were closed but they were open. It's as his consciousness was in a different dimension while his body stayed in the room with Jiraiya. As Naruto stayed in this place he realized that there was something else in the room with him. Naruto turned around and noticed two figures, they seemed to have been male and female. One had yellow hair just like Naruto, while the other had red hair._

"Where am I?" Naruto thought. "Am I in Kyu's cage again?"

"_There he is._" A male voice said.

"Wow, I can't believe it, he's grown so much." A female voice said. "But he came here for _that_."

"Wha- Who's there?" Naruto asked. "Who are you."

"You may know me as the Fourth Hokage, but call me Minato, your dad." Minato said.

"And you may know me as- well, I don't really have a nick-name." The female voice said.

"Oh please, remember? You were "tomato" back in the academy!" Minato said as he was punched in the face.

"Shut up!" The female voice said in an agitated tone. "You can call me Kushina, your mother."

The black room started to turn white, and the two were completely visible to Naruto.

"-Mom... Dad..." Naruto said softly as he started crying. "Why are you guy's here? I thought you two were dead."

"Well actually, I'm still alive in the real world, this is just a fragment of my chakra and consciousness that has been sealed into your body." Kushina said.

"Yeah, I'm just dead. Wait a minute... doesn't this make me a zombie?" Minato said as he pretended to be a zombie.

"Cut it out, Minato, lets tell him why we're here." Kushina said.

"Alright, we're here to help you obtain the Uzugan." Kushina said. "I take it Jiraiya sent you here."

"Yeah, Jiraiya sent me here, but what am I supposed to do?" Naruto asked as his parents looked at each other in silence.

"Naruto... you're supposed to fight the both of us." Minato said.

"Fight? Both of you?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, unfortunately we have to fight our son after the first time we've seen him in 14 years." Kushina said.

"Now Naruto, we have to do this fast or else." Minato said.

"Okay." Naruto said as he got prepared to fight.

Naruto started to run at his parents with a fist ready, but before he knew it, his father was already behind him.

"Fast!" Naruto thought as he was knocked to the floor by his Dad.

By the time Naruto could stand up he realized his mother was floating in the air. Kushina performed at least 50 hand seals in just a few seconds, red chakra surged through out her body and it soon became visible to Naruto.

"Jagujī-fū no burasuto o hakai!" Kushina exclaimed as a gigantic red whirlpool appeared from her hands.

Kushina pointed her hands towards Naruto and then in an instant a whirlpool headed towards Naruto, the whirlpool hit Naruto and Naruto was unseen for he was drowned in the water. As the water cleared, it revealed Naruto being held by dozens of clones and Naruto with a fully charged rasengan.

"Attack!" The Naruto's said as they each rushed at Kushina and Minato.

Each of the Naruto's attacked Kushina and Minato one by one and covered Naruto.

"Damn! Where is he?" Minato thought.

From the clones appeared the original Naruto headed towards Kushina, and before Kushina knew it, she was hit with a fully-charged rasengan. Kushina was blasted away and she fell to the ground.

"Dad! You're next!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh crap." Minato said.

"Yeah! You should be scared!" Naruto taunted.

"No, Naruto, I', not scared of you, look behind you!" Minato said as Naruto turned around.

What Naruto witnessed seemed inhuman. It was his mother, fully pissed off. Her eyes seemed glowing red, and her body was covered with red chakra and 6 tails.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kushina exclaimed as she charged towards Naruto.

Kushina tackled Naruto to the ground and began to punch him.

"Kushina that's enough. I think he's down." Minato said.

Kushina stood up and walked towards Minato.

"Yeah, I think so too." Kushina said. "I think might've broke my hand punching his face too hard."

Kushina and Minato started to walk away, but as they walked they felt a blood-thirsty presence behind them. They turned around and saw Naruto encased with the same red chakra Kushina had been in, but he had 9 tails.

"Kyu! Come here!" Naruto exclaimed.

Meanwhile in the real-world, Kyu had somehow heard this request in his head, and he returned inside of Naruto's body.

"**Naruto! What's wrong?**" Kyu said as he appeared inside Naruto's consciousness.

"Kyu, look over there. It's my parents, Minato and Kushina." Naruto said.

"**Minato! Kushina!**" Kyu exclaimed. "**How are you guys?**"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto exclaimed. "You know my parents?"

"**Yeah, your mother was my previous host.**" Kyu said. "**But I never taught her any of the jutsu's I taught you.**"

"ASS!" Kushina interrupted.

"**Now Naruto, let's fight together.**" Kyu said.

"Yeah, lets kick their asses!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto and Kyu both performed multiple hand seals, and chakra surged through out both of their bodies, the two were in perfect unison.

"Akuma ningen no ketsugō ;jōshō geraku!" Naruto exclaimed as he was covered by a black chakra orb that transformed him into a beast with black fur and humongous claws and 9 black and red tails.

"**Akuma ningen no ketsugō ;jōshō geraku!**" Kyuubi exclaimed as he was covered by a black and silver orb that transformed him into a being with radiant red eyes with slits going down them, he had black fur just like Naruto but had 9 black and silver tails.

"What the hell?" Minato exclaimed. "Kushina, we're gonna have to combine our jutsu's into one Rasengan.

Naruto and Minato both charged up their Rasengan's. Kushina walked beside Minato as Kyu walked beside Naruto. Both parties charged their chakra into the Rasengans and had finished their Rasengan's.

"**Eien no yami rasenmaru!**" Kyu and Naruto exclaimed as the Rasengan they held contained immense black chakra.

"Jagujī rasen-dama!" Kushina and Minato exclaimed as the Rasengan they held contained Kushina's whirlpool jutsu inside of it.

The ground shook due to both of the Rasengan's immense power. Minato and Kushina charged at Naruto and Kyu, as Kyu and Naruto charged at Minato and Kushina. Both of the Rasengan's collided with each other and everybody had struggled not to fall. But as seconds passed, Naruto and Kyu's rasengan finally broke through Minato's and Kushina's. Kushina and Minato were both engulfed in the Black Rasengan and as soon as it cleared it seemed that Minato and Kushina had both disappeared.

"Naruto, you've done well, and you've come so far." Kushina's voice said but she was nowhere to be found.

"We're very proud of you, Naruto." Minato said.

"Naruto, I now reward you with our clans bloodline trait, The Uzugan." Kushina said. "As soon as you wake up, you may find it hard to stay balanced."

"Naruto, the Uzugan's power is very immense, none know of its true power since every Uzugan user has different abilities so you may find it hard to use." Minato explained. "And Naruto, when you recover, find your mother in the real world. She will teach you how to use the Uzugan."

"Goodbye Naruto." Kushina and Minato said as their voices disappeared.

The white room started to go black again and soon Naruto found himself awake in the real world.

"So Naruto, how was it?" Jiraiya said.

"Great, I met my parents." Naruto said. "And Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, Naruto?" Jiraiya said.

"When I recover, we're going to find my mother, she's still alive." Naruto said as he fell asleep.

"So Kushina is still alive, eh?" Jiraiya said. "Thank god."

As Naruto fell asleep, he realized he was in the sewer he had first met Kyu in.

"**So Naruto, we're going to find your mother?**" Kyu asked.

"Yeah, but right after the Chuunin exams." Naruto said.

"**Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that.**" Kyu said.

Meanwhile Kakashi had been training with Sasuke...

"Kakashi! This Jutsu is impossible!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Nothing is impossible, Sasuke." Kakashi said. "You know... if you master this jutsu, you may be able to beat Naruto."

"Naruto..." Sasuke thought. "I will defeat you."

"Now Sasuke, practice hard. The Final round is tommorow." Kakashi said.

The end.

This has been chapter 9, tell me if you thought it was good, and tell me what you think will happen now that the exam is back. Please comment.


End file.
